Lily
by Larm
Summary: Parce qu'il a les yeux d'un enfant, cet enfant là ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi son monde ne tourne pas. Un jour, peutêtre qu'il apprendra. §§§§§§§§§ La suite promise, un poil en retard ptete, déjolée...
1. Lily

_Lily_

Elle s'appelle Lily. C'est tout ce qu'elle sait. Sa mémoire n'est qu'un grand vide blanc. Elle s'est réveillée dans une chambre aux murs blancs, comme son absence de souvenirs. Un homme vient lui demander qui elle est et ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais elle ne sait rien, juste son prénom. Le reste, elle a peur de le savoir. Alors elle parle du grand vide blanc dans sa tête, et l'homme lui répond avec des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas. Non, elle ne sait rien.

Beaucoup de docteurs viennent et lui posent des questions auxquelles elle n'arrive pas à répondre. Une dame vient aussi, et lui parle d'un endroit où elle pourra, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, venir se reposer. Une autre dame vient et lui dit qu'il faut essayer de combler le blanc par des couleurs, de vivre et de se créer des souvenirs si elle n'arrive pas à retrouver les anciens. Lily dit à tous que peut-être, qu'elle essayera, qu'elle ne promet rien. Elle se demande pourquoi tous essayent de l'aider alors qu'elle n'est rien pour eux.

Lily paraît jeune, à peine 16 ou 17 ans. Personne n'a lancé d'avis de recherche la concernant. Elle est seule. Alors lorsqu'elle va mieux, qu'elle sort de la chambre aux murs aussi blanc que sa tête, elle va voir la dame qui lui a proposé cet endroit pour se reposer. La dame s'appelle Annie. L'endroit un foyer. Il est plein d'enfants un peu comme elle, mais différents : elle n'a plus de mémoire, eux n'en veulent plus. Ils disent qu'elle a de la chance de ne plus se rappeler, parce que des fois c'est trop dur de vivre avec des mauvais souvenirs. Elle dit qu'ils n'ont pas la même conception des choses. Elle voudrait bien échanger sa mémoire contre la leur. Ils disent qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle a du mal à comprendre pourquoi, mais n'insiste pas. Elle voit la souffrance sur le visage des enfants. Et ça elle comprend.

Dans le foyer, les grands s'occupent des petits : un Grand pour cinq Petits. Lily est une grande, et il y a beaucoup de petits, alors elle accepte d'être là pour eux. Johan, Mya, Liam, Thomy, Zoé. Le foyer est vaste, et chaque Grand dort avec ses Petits, veillant sur eux, les réconfortant, les aimant. Lily fait bien son travail. Elle n'a que ça à faire. Elle calme les cauchemars de Liam, berce Zoé qui a du mal à s'endormir, reprise les vêtements de Johan qui se bagarre tout le temps, retrouve toujours Mya qui n'arrête pas de se perdre, et apprend à lire à Thomy qui est en retard sur tout le monde. Les Petits l'aiment beaucoup et sont heureux de l'avoir comme Grande.

Parce que sa mémoire est vide, Lily raconte des histoires magnifiques. Parce qu'elle ne sait plus rien de la vie, elle parle de pays fantastiques, magiques, inconnus. Tous les soirs, Lily se met sur le grand fauteuil du salon du foyer, à côté de la cheminée où brûle un grand feu, attend que tous les Petits et leurs Grands arrivent, et qu'ils s'installent sur le gros tapis moelleux et les énormes canapés qui avalent les enfants. Lorsqu'ils sont tous là, elle parle. Et tous l'écoutent. Ce rituel est né quand Annie a entendu Lily bercer Zoé en lui racontant une histoire. Annie sait que beaucoup de Petits, et aussi de Grands, n'arrivent pas à dormir le soir. Alors elle a demandé à Lily de les bercer tous, comme Zoé, mais avec sa voix et ses histoires merveilleuses. Lily a accepté. Et elle ne le regrette pas.

Des années ont passé. Lily est toujours au foyer, mais elle est devenue la Grande des Grands. Annie est partie et a demandé à Lily de la remplacer. Elle a dit oui. Et elle ne le regrette pas. Elle continue de bercer avec sa voix tous les enfants du foyer, et un des Grands met sur papier tout ce qu'elle raconte. Il a proposé de montrer les histoires de Lily à un éditeur, et aujourd'hui on peut trouver dans les librairies, aux rayons des contes, les livres de Lily White. L'argent gagné est pour le foyer qui s'est agrandi. Certains enfants sont partis, d'autres sont revenus, beaucoup sont restés, comme Lily. Lily qui a toujours ce vide blanc dans sa tête, mais il n'est plus très grand. Elle a fait comme la dame lui avait dit : combler le blanc par des couleurs. Les couleurs, ce sont les enfants du foyer et ses histoires qui font rêver. Elle n'a pas essayé de retrouver quelque chose de sa vie passée.

Et même si elle ne sait pas qu'elle a laissé un vide derrière elle, un vide aussi grand que celui qui subsiste dans sa tête, elle avance, et construit ce qu'il y a devant elle. Parce qu'elle s'est construite une nouvelle vie, et parce que le blanc n'est pas une couleur.


	2. James

_James_

Un jour, James a tout perdu. Sa famille est morte sans qu'il puisse rien faire, sans qu'on le lui dise même. Il a été le dernier à savoir, à avoir le droit de pleurer. Ça lui a fait beaucoup de mal de comprendre qu'on voulait lui éviter la souffrance parce qu'on le trouvait trop jeune, trop sensible. Il n'est plus rien de tout ça maintenant. Il est fort. Il va se battre.

Il a trouvé comment vivre, comment survivre. Il a des amis qui sont tout pour lui. Un chien, un loup et un rat l'entourent et l'aiment. Il est le cerf, et il leur rend leur amitié indestructible et qu'il croit éternelle. Le destin lui prouve le contraire, et la perte de cette nouvelle famille lui fait prendre conscience de la cruauté de la vie.

Puis il l'a rencontrée. Elle était si jolie, et elle est devenue belle au fil du temps. C'était avant de perdre ses amis, avant d'être seul à nouveau. Il l'aimait tellement. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle. Elle était devenue sa vie, ce pourquoi il se battrait désormais. Il la voyait tous les jours, lui parlait, l'admirait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il l'a perdue.

Un été, alors qu'ils étaient séparés, elle a disparu. Comme lui, elle n'avait plus de famille, sauf sa sœur qu'elle ne pouvait même pas appeler famille. Une semaine sans elle était une éternité pour James, et cette semaine, cette éternité se transforma, dura toute une vie. Il la chercha partout, mais rien ne pu la lui rendre. Elle était partie.

Il l'a retrouvée, des années plus tard. Elle ne se rappelle plus de rien, ne veut même plus se rappeler. Elle a tout oublié, et se trouve heureuse comme elle est. Elle a brisé le cœur qui n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, qui jamais n'avait perdu l'espoir de la retrouver, d'avoir à nouveau le droit de la toucher.

James sans Lily ne vaut rien. Alors il reste près d'elle, devient son ami. Il l'aide au foyer, à s'occuper des enfants auxquels elle raconte des histoires. James se retrouve dans ces histoires, il retrouve le monde qu'il avait construit avec elle, leur petite bulle de tendresse au milieu d'une guerre sanglante. Il retrouve leur amour, et souffre, parce que ce n'est qu'un conte pour elle.

Un jour, il lui dira. Il lui dira qui il est, qui elle était. Il lui parlera de tout ce qu'il sait, de tout ce qu'il a fait pour la retrouver. Il lui révèlera, comme un secret, qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'espérer, de l'aimer. Il lui dira tout ce qu'il a quitté, tout ce qui l'a quitté. Ce pourquoi il a marché, pleuré et divagué. Pourquoi il l'a cherché.

Il sait que savoir la détruira peut-être. Alors, en douceur, comme pour l'habituer à l'inévitable, il tente des approches, il essaie les sous-entendus, il hasarde quelques mots, des phrases qu'ils se disaient, qu'ils se murmuraient. Parfois elle répond, elle dit des mots qu'il reconnaît. Il est heureux, elle ne comprend pas.

Un jour, un jour arrivera où elle saura. Elle ouvrira les yeux sur lui, et peut-être l'aimera-t-elle encore. Peut-être pourront-ils reconstruire ce monde qu'ils chérissaient et que sa mémoire vide leur a fait perdre. Il espère. Il espère un peu plus chaque jour, parce que petit à petit, elle le regarde, et au fond d'elle, elle sait qu'il est important.

Un jour, sa mémoire, blanche au départ, pleine de couleurs plus tard, aura peut-être l'éclat qui lui a toujours manqué. Le scintillement qu'elle devine chaque jour plus fort autour de lui. Un jour, ce que le destin leur a pris leur sera rendu. Un jour, elle pourra regarder son reflet et se dire, je sais qui je suis, et avec qui je suis. Un jour, Lily retrouvera James.


	3. Harry

_Harry_

« Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités. » Cette phrase, elle va le suivre toute sa vie. Il l'a entendue pour la première fois au cinéma. C'est vraiment une invention géniale, le cinéma : on peut s'évader dans des mondes où rien ne peut nous atteindre, découvrir des choses qu'on aurait jamais cru possibles, comprendre certains aspects de la nature humaine qu'on ne peut voir nulle part ailleurs, car ces aspects sont trop dangereux pour pouvoir être réels. Mais la magie permet aussi de découvrir ce genre de choses.

Ses parents sont atypiques : sa mère ne sait rien de son enfance, son père refuse d'en parler. On peut dire qu'Harry ne sait rien du passé. Mais pourtant… Il sait faire des choses qui amènent invariablement des questions. Pourquoi ? Comment peut-il être capable de faire des choses pareilles ? Il peut faire léviter ce qu'il veut, il fait exploser des verres lorsqu'il est en colère, il pleut quand il est triste…

Il a demandé à son père. Il n'a eu aucune autre réponse que « n'en parle pas à ta mère » et « tu es trop jeune, je t'expliquerais plus tard. » C'est quand plus tard ? Pourquoi Maman ne doit-elle rien savoir ? Petit Harry n'a que six ans, il ne comprend pas. Au foyer, personne n'est comme lui. Même s'il y a beaucoup d'enfants avec qui il peut jouer, il n'y en a aucun à qui il peut tout raconter.

Il se sent un peu seul, parce que Maman n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour lui, et Papa veille sur Maman. Il dort avec les autres enfants, il a droit à tout, mais rien n'est à lui. Alors, quand il est seul, il créé des images rien que pour lui, il se raconte ses propres histoires, d'autres que celles de Maman, qu'il écoute tous les soirs et qu'il lit dans les livres. Il a vu que Papa a l'air triste quand Maman raconte ses histoires, et parfois, il pleure. Mais Papa ne fait pas pleuvoir quand il est triste.

Harry se trouve spécial. Il n'en est pas fier, parce qu'il voudrait être comme tous les autres, être au milieu d'eux et ne pas être différent. Il sait que les autres enfants ne l'aiment pas trop, parce qu'il a de vrais parents, même si ce sont aussi leurs parents à eux. Harry doit les partager, et les autres trouvent ça normal. Lui n'aime pas ça.

Un jour, un vieux monsieur est venu. On aurait dit un Père Noël, mais pas en rouge, ni en vert comme le Santa Claus. Lui, il était en violet, avec des chaussures bizarres. Il avait l'air gentil. Papa a eu l'air malade quand il l'a vu. Harry a du emmener Maman dans le salon, elle a eu mal à la tête d'un coup. En revenant, Harry entend le monsieur dire à Papa de revenir, qu'on a besoin d'eux et de leurs pouvoirs. Revenir où ça ? Papa a des pouvoirs ? Harry ne comprend pas. Pourquoi il ne lui a jamais dit ?

Papa refuse, pas maintenant, elle n'est pas prête, lui non plus, Harry encore moins. Il dit qu'il n'a pas le droit de leur faire ça, que leur vie est ici désormais. Le monsieur n'est pas d'accord. Papa a l'air encore plus malade, il veut faire partir le monsieur. Lui dit qu'il reviendra, que Harry a sa place dans l'autre monde, une place réservée depuis sa naissance. Puis il s'en va. En revenant, Papa regarde Harry longtemps, et il le prend dans ses bras, lui demande pardon. L'enfant ne comprend pas.

Un jour il comprendra. Ce jour arrivera toujours trop tôt.


End file.
